<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Knight by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180446">White Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst'>cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shishiou Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chemicals, Claiming, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Rescue, Reunions, Rimming, induced heat, lab accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate lab accident causes Senku's suppressants to fail, sending him into a surprise heat. Unfortunately, someone trails him on his way home... luckily his old childhood friend, whom he hasn't seen in over a decade, happens to find him. Tsukasa sees him home safely, but Senku needs more than just a car ride to get through this heat—especially considering he's been in love with Tsukasa for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/gifts">syac</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for a private secret Santa event, written for my wonderful and sweet friend Sy! I tried to use parts of all your requests, so I really hope you like this!</p><p>***PLEASE MIND THE TAGS*** and do not read if you are sensitive to such topics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Tsukasa?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A brown-haired boy looked up from his schoolwork at the younger boy sitting across from him. White-blond hair tipped with green stuck out in strange cowlicks, one stubborn lock hanging in front of the boy’s face. Tsukasa’s wide eyes met the red ones that looked out from the other side of the table. “What is it, Senku?” he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When you and your family move… we’ll keep in touch, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course. We’re friends, aren’t we?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah! I just wanted to make sure, since I know you’re moving really far away. I don’t want you to forget me.” Senku was trying his hardest to look casual as he spoke, but it was clear he was upset by the young alpha's impending move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll never forget you, Senku. I promise.” Pushing himself out of the chair, he walked around and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. The warm scent of cinnamon and a hint of leather met Senku’s nose when Tsukasa came close. “Come on, Taiju will be here soon. Let’s go finish putting together your rocket so we can surprise him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay!” Senku picked up his cup of juice and finished it off quickly before following Tsukasa back out to the grassy field near his home for the upcoming test launch. </em>
</p><p>Senku’s eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling of his tiny apartment. <em> Another dream about him… </em> </p><p>It had been ten years, seven months, and twenty-two days since his friend had moved away from Tokyo to the Hokkaido region. Shishio Tsukasa had become a household name in that span of time: a famous mixed martial artist and professional fighter who had gone by the name ‘The Strongest Primate High Schooler’ until he’d hit his twenties. Sure, they’d kept in touch for a while. But between school and everything else going on in their lives… they’d drifted apart.</p><p>Senku had been 12 when Tsukasa had left. Now at 22, he was a student at Hirosue University in the College of Sciences and Mathematics. Senku was well on his way to his master’s degree in aerospace engineering and a future career with JAXA or, better yet, NASA.</p><p>… At least, as long as no one blew up the Science building with him in it.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, Ishigami! Come check this out. You’re going to love it.” One of the chemical engineering students popped his head into the Science computer lab, where Senku was working on the autopilot programming for his latest project.</p><p>Senku barely glanced up from the computer screen. The person in question had been in some of his undergraduate pre-engineering classes and was known for being something of a mad scientist. He and Senku normally got along really well, but today wasn’t exactly a good day for Senku to mess around. “Look, any other day I’d be happy to come watch you explode something or make a cool chemical reaction. But I’m ten billion percent busy at the moment; if I don’t get these calculations figured out before the end of the week, it’s going to put me behind schedule.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, it’s just five minutes! It’ll be fun, I promise.”</p><p>“What are you doing, anyway?” Rolling his head from side to side, Senku rubbed at the back of his neck. He <em> had </em> been sitting at the computer since lunch, and it was nearly four in the afternoon now… he probably did need a break from the screen for a while.</p><p>The other student grinned and held the door open for Senku. “Someone got the bright idea to combine zinc permanganate and potassium iodide and then flame test the result. It’s making some weird reactions and putting off a bunch of purple smoke. I know you’re not in chemical engineering, but you placed top of our chemistry class in undergrad so I thought you’d be interested.”</p><p>There was only one person Senku could think of who would flame test two unknown reagents together. “Is it Chrome?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“It was an easy enough deduction. This <em> is </em> Mr. ‘Rainbow Bridge’ we’re talking about, after all.” Chrome had made a name for himself by nearly burning down the chemistry lab with his unauthorized flame tests the first week of freshman year. </p><p>The Chemistry lab was just down the hall from the computer lab, so within just a few seconds, Senku was met with the sight of Chrome laughing as dark purple smoke filled the fume hood. “This is so <em> baaad!” </em> he crowed. At the sound of the door closing, he looked over his shoulder. “Oh hey, Senku! Check it out, zinc permanganate and potassium iodide look so awesome when they’re mixed together!”</p><p>“Yeah, great, congratulations,” Senku replied mildly. He stuck his pinky in his ear and gave Chrome a blank look. “But can you explain the chemical reaction that’s happening?”</p><p>“Ah… of course I can!” Chrome turned the valve to cut off the bunsen burner before he crossed the room toward the white board. “Let’s see… zinc permanganate plus potassium iodide…” He began to write out the formulas on the board. Senku chuckled and turned away, leaning against a nearby lab table.</p><p>And then, from behind him, disaster struck. Another student tripped over their feet and bumped into a rolling cart full of lab glasses waiting to be cleaned. Various beakers and graduated cylinders wobbled around and crashed into each other, causing liquids to spill all over the surface. A puff of steam filled the air as an exothermic reaction began boiling the combined liquids. Senku tried to stumble away, but he couldn’t avoid getting a face full of the resulting cloud. It smelled awful, like rotten eggs mixed with a cloying saccharine sweetness. Senku felt his stomach revolt, nearly spilling his guts before he was able to extricate himself to clear air. </p><p>“Shit, Senku!” Chrome rushed over to Senku’s side while a couple of other students began to work on trying to clean up the chemical spill. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah… just a little queasy, that’s all.” After catching his breath, Senku took stock of his body. None of the liquid had gotten on his skin or clothes, and his eyes weren’t burning, so he didn’t think he needed to go into the emergency shower or eye wash station. The worst of it was the awful smell and a lingering artificial sweet taste in his mouth, as if he’d been sucking on sugar free candies.</p><p>Chrome looked him up and down before his gaze settled on Senku’s face—actually, not his face. <em> His neck. </em> “S-Senku… you’re a beta, aren’t you?”</p><p>The question caught Senku off-guard, making his heart skip a beat in his chest. He hadn’t exactly <em> told </em> anyone he was a beta, but he took strong scent and heat suppressants; if people wanted to make assumptions about him, he didn’t care one millimeter to correct them. There was only one logical reason why Chrome would be bringing up Senku’s secondary gender right now.</p><p>His suppressants must have failed from breathing in that smoke.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” Senku tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, so as not to let on his nervousness. </p><p>“I-I mean… it’s just… you smell <em> really </em> good…” Chrome’s pupils were dilating, eyes going a little hazy and unfocused. Senku scrambled to put space between them. Thankfully, the distance seemed to snap the alpha out of whatever fugue state he had been about to slip into. “Oh god, I’m so sorry! B-but you should probably get out of here…”</p><p>“Yeah. Good idea.” Senku cursed under his breath. Because of his suppressants, he didn’t normally carry scent patches around with him. He hurried out of the lab and stopped by the computer lab to grab his things before heading out of the building entirely.</p><p>Thankfully, the campus wasn’t too busy at the moment; but he could feel the heat building steadily in his body. His nerves were alight with sensation; warmth licking through his veins as his scent sweetened even more. He could smell himself now; mint and honey and sweetness mixed with a hint of ginger.</p><p>Public transportation was ten billion percent out of the question; his best option would be to try to cover his scent gland as best he could and walk back to his apartment. Thankfully, he didn’t live <em> that </em> far from campus, so it was doable. If he wasn’t careful, though, something very bad was going to happen. And if the feelings running through his body were any indication, he wouldn’t have the strength to fight.</p><p>Of course, if he’d been more aware of his surroundings as he flipped up his lab coat collar, he might have noticed the alpha that had been smoking a cigarette just outside the science building. He might have seen the way the man snubbed it out against the dark red brick exterior and ambled along behind Senku; or the way that he took deep breaths through his nose every so often, as if trying to confirm what he thought he was smelling. </p><p>Senku might have noticed the man closing in on him as they got out of the busy part of town.</p><p>He gasped in surprise at the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around his wrist, herding him off the street and into a nearby alley. “Don’t struggle. It’ll be easier on you if you keep quiet and don’t resist.” Strong scents of tobacco smoke and alpha musk met Senku’s nose.</p><p>His eyes widened. <em> He knew that scent. </em> “Stanley—” </p><p>A hand clapped over Senku’s mouth, muffling his words. “What did I just say?” Stanley hissed in his ear. The taller, stronger man shoved him forward and he knocked his head against the rough concrete wall in front of him. Pain exploded through him, lights flashing in his vision; but before he could do anything, Stanley pinned him in place. The former Marine’s body was a wall of muscle against his back. Between the pain in his head and the growing weakness from his encroaching heat, his attempts to push away from the man were futile.</p><p>“There we go; good omega,” Stanley crooned against Senku’s ear. Senku could feel a growing hardness pressing against his ass, rutting into him. “You’re gonna be nice and sweet for me, aren’t you?” As he spoke, Stanley pulled the collar of Senku’s lab coat aside. He pressed his nose against Senku’s scent gland and breathed in his burgeoning heat pheromones. “With as good as you smell, I bet you’ll feel even better once I’m knot-deep inside you. That’s what you want, right? You’re just like any other omega bitch, even if you put up an ice prince front.”</p><p>Senku’s head was swimming; his tongue felt thick and heavy in his dry mouth. But he forced out, “Why… why are you doing this…?” </p><p>“I’ve been watching you, Senku. One of the perks of being your mentor’s best friend. Your personality has pissed me off since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. That… and I enjoy breaking things.”</p><p>Stanley’s words made Senku’s breath catch in his throat. Stanley wanted to… <em> break </em> him…? What did that mean?<br/>
<br/>
The feeling of Stanley’s teeth grazing against his unmarked throat snapped him back to cold reality. “No! Someone help!” Senku struggled against the iron grip, screaming at the top of his lungs until a hand smacked over his mouth again. He bit down on the hand as hard as he could until he tasted blood.</p><p>Stanley let out a snarl of pain while his other hand came up and smacked Senku on the side of the head. Senku cried out, his ears ringing painfully from the blow. “Shut up, omega slut, or this’ll be a lot worse for you.” With that, Stanley reached down and pushed Senku’s lab coat out of the way until he could grab the waist of his pants. They were opened and shoved down to his knees within moments, along with his underwear. Senku could barely keep himself upright, much less push away the wandering hands. </p><p>From behind him, Senku heard Stanley groan as the scent of omega slick wafted into the air. “There we go… you’re nice and wet for me already. You want this, don’t you?”</p><p>“N-no—” Senku tried to protest, shaking his head, but all it resulted in was making him feel like he was going to throw up. The sound of Stanley’s pants zipper echoed loudly in his ear and he whined. No, no, please—! He squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the pain of having an alpha’s cock force its way inside…</p><p>Only for Stanley to cry out in pain and let go of Senku completely. His eyes opened and he looked over his shoulder to see an absolutely massive alpha dragging him backward and twisting Stanley’s arm behind his back. The alpha’s voice was deep and deadly serious as he said, “Leave the omega alone, or I’ll snap your arm like a twig.” </p><p>“Alright, alright! Geez, let go of me!” Stanley snarled in response. The taller alpha—he had to be at least 10cm taller than Stanley, maybe 15—turned them around so he was between Stanley and Senku before he pushed Stanley toward the mouth of the alley. Stanley rubbed at his shoulder and grumbled something inaudible before he stalked off.</p><p>“Th-thank you…” Senku hurried to pull his pants back up, lest this other alpha get any funny ideas… but a whiff of warm cinnamon and leather met his nose. He stumbled backwards in surprise—it had been over a decade since he’d smelled it, but there was no way he would forget that scent. “...Tsukasa?”</p><p> “Senku… I thought that was you.” A soft smile graced Tsukasa’s lips, but it faded quickly as he asked, “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Just my pride, mostly… and my head, a little.” Senku leaned against the wall heavily, but at least this time it was under his own control.</p><p>“What were you doing out here alone, while you’re in heat, of all times?” Tsukasa asked.</p><p>Senku brought a hand up to his throbbing head. “I’m not <em> supposed </em> to be in heat. I’m normally on suppressants. There was a chemical spill at the lab on my university campus and I inhaled some chemicals that kick-started my heat, so I was trying to get home… that guy followed me from campus and forced me into this alley.”</p><p>"Then let me drive you home. I can get you there quicker and more safely than having you walk by yourself.” Tsukasa gestured toward the road, where a car waited, its engine still running.</p><p>A small chuckle escaped Senku’s mouth. “What are you, some kinda superhero? Anyone could have come up behind you and stolen your car, you know.”</p><p>“I know. But you’re more important to me than a car.” The soft words made Senku’s heart skip a beat; it thudded back to life painfully in his chest, pounding at double speed. “Come on. Do you still live at the same place?”</p><p>“...Y-yeah,” Senku murmured. “Yeah, I do.” He let Tsukasa guide him to the car. It wasn’t as flashy as Senku might have expected, given Tsukasa’s level of fame and notoriety, but it was definitely on the larger side—it needed to be, to accommodate Tsukasa’s height. </p><p>Speaking of which… “You’re not two meters tall,” Senku observed.</p><p>“What?” Tsukasa looked at him in confusion as he buckled his seatbelt.</p><p>“Whenever you fight, your statistics list you as being 205cm. You’re not quite that tall, though.” Senku wasn’t quite sure why he was bringing this up now; his mind was feeling weirdly foggy in a way he’d never experienced before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his heat had been induced by the chemicals instead of being allowed to happen naturally.</p><p>Tsukasa let out a huff, almost a laugh at Senku’s words. “You’re right. I’m 195cm. My trainer and agent like to play up my height to make me seem more imposing.” </p><p><em> “More </em> imposing? But you’re already plenty imposing. You don’t need the extra 10 centimeters. I already want to climb you like a damn tree, adding more height is just ridiculous.” Tsukasa’s eyes went wide; after a moment, Senku realized what he’d just said and he turned his gaze away quickly to look out the window. <em> What the hell was that about? I can’t believe I just said that out loud…  </em></p><p>The two men sat in silence until Tsukasa pulled into the parking lot at Senku’s apartment complex and cut the engine. “Here you go. Say hi to your father for me, will you?”</p><p>“Ah… I live alone now,” Senku murmured. “He married an American woman and they live in the States.”</p><p>“Oh. I see.” </p><p>The car went quiet once again, awkward silence stretching between them. Senku could hardly think straight; the warm cinnamon and leather scent had him fighting the urge to squirm—or worse.</p><p>“Did you mean that?” Tsukasa finally broke the stalemate.</p><p>“Mean what?” Senku cursed how breathless he sounded.</p><p>One of Tsukasa’s large hands reached out and lifted Senku’s chin until his red eyes met blue, looking down at him with a soft expression. “You said you wanted to climb me like a tree.” His voice sounded deeper, somehow, hitting a lower register than it had earlier. </p><p>Senku groaned and tore his gaze away, hiding his face in his hands as the sound of Tsukasa’s voice sent a shiver throughout his body. “Damn it… Yes. I meant it.”</p><p>“Then I’ll help you.”</p><p>Senku’s gaze flew back up to look at Tsukasa. “What?”</p><p> “I’ll help you with your heat. Unless you don’t want me to…?”</p><p>“I want you to! Ten billion percent!”</p><p>Tsukasa’s chuckle from the other side of the car made Senku’s body throb with arousal. “Alright. We should probably get going, then.”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” </p><p>Nodding, Tsukasa opened his door and stepped around the car to help Senku out of the passenger seat. It was a good thing, too, because Senku found himself struggling to stay upright without the strong arm that wrapped around his waist. Soon enough they were at Senku’s door, and with trembling fingers he worked the key into the lock.</p><p>“Pardon the intrusion,” Tsukasa murmured when they stepped inside. The two men had barely gotten their shoes off before Senku was grabbing Tsukasa’s shirt collar to tug him into a kiss. The first was soft, sweet, almost hesitant on Senku’s part; but after a quick separation for breath, the kisses soon turned hungry. Tsukasa’s hands trailed up and down Senku’s body, leaving behind licks of heat even through his clothes.</p><p>Senku broke the kiss to gasp, “Bedroom… please, alpha, I need…”</p><p>“I know,” Tsukasa murmured. He pressed kisses to Senku’s neck, lips barely grazing his scent gland before cupping Senku’s thighs in his hands and lifting him clear off the floor. </p><p>The effortless show of strength made Senku moan. He could feel the slick trickling out of him in earnest, now, soaking the fabric of his slacks. His herbaceous, sweet omegan scent mingled with Tsukasa’s warm cinnamon, leather and musk in a way that set his blood on fire. </p><p>“You smell so good, Senku,” Tsukasa groaned. They were making their way toward the bedroom now. Each step made Tsukasa’s erection press against the front of Senku’s pants. “I can’t wait to taste you.”</p><p>“Please!” Senku was getting increasingly desperate the longer he went without relief. Not only had this heat come on suddenly, but it felt stronger than usual, too; normally, when he didn’t use suppressants to completely block his heats, they were more annoying than painful. But that wasn’t the case at the moment. It felt like his body was going to tear itself apart if he didn’t get relief. </p><p>Finally, <em> finally, </em> they made it to Senku’s bedroom. The tiny single bed of Senku’s youth had been replaced with a larger one, and Senku had moved the majority of his lab equipment into Byakuya’s room when he had moved to the US with his new wife Lillian. But some things hadn’t changed in the ten-plus years since Tsukasa had been there. The alpha’s eyes widened at the sight. “You still have it…”</p><p>“Huh?” Senku craned his head to see what Tsukasa was talking about; only to spot an old photo pinned to a cork board that hung on one wall of his bedroom. It was a picture of the two of them from the day before Tsukasa’s family had moved away. Both boys were staring up at the sky, watching the trajectory of the test rocket engine while Senku squeezed Tsukasa’s hand for dear life. “Oh… yeah, of course I still have it. That was the day of our first successful engine test. I’m just sad you didn’t get to see the rest of the project come to fruition.”</p><p>Tsukasa shook his head. “That’s not important now. Let’s focus on the task at hand…” He gently laid Senku on the bed and settled between his legs. Thick fingers deftly opened Senku’s fly and drew his shirt out from the waistband. </p><p>Senku squirmed in place. He felt pinned down by Tsukasa’s heated gaze, unable to escape the eyes that watched him so intently. “Ts’kasa…”</p><p>“I’m here, Senku.” One hand came up and brushed Senku’s sweat-dampened hair away from his face. Tsukasa’s other hand worked Senku’s shirt up to pinch and rub at a nipple. He grinned when Senku cried out. “Did you like that?”</p><p>Crimson eyes glared up at Tsukasa with a pout. “Don’t tease me, just—just <em> fuck me, </em> please, Tsukasa!” </p><p>"Alright, alright," Tsukasa relented. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Senku's lips. Moments later, he tugged Senku's pants down completely, along with his soaking wet boxer briefs. The scent of fresh slick metTsukasa’s nose and made him groan in anticipation.</p><p>"I know what you said, but…" Licking his lips, Tsukasa’s hands slid under Senku’s waist and hefted his lower body into the air. Senku cried out in surprise when he felt the movement; his hands found Tsukasa’s hair just as a hot mouth began to lick at his sodden entrance. Tsukasa’s growl of approval seemed to reverberate through Senku’s entire body. He was stunned, unable to move, until he felt Tsukasa’s tongue worm its way inside his hole. “Noooo, Tsukasa, it’s dirty!”</p><p>Tsukasa pulled back with a smack of his lips. “It is not dirty, Senku. You’re delicious…” He went back to work, lapping at the entrance and dipping his tongue inside. Senku brought one hand up to stifle a sharp moan; the other stayed buried in Tsukasa’s hair, holding on as if for dear life. His tongue felt like magic, swirling around his tight entrance. Occasionally, Tsukasa’s mouth would latch onto his skin and suck hard, leaving red marks on his inner thighs and the curve of his ass.</p><p>He worked at Senku’s hole until it was loose enough to add a finger, then two. “You’re dripping wet,” he mumbled when he pulled away to catch his breath. “Does it feel that good?” He slipped a third finger inside as he spoke.</p><p>Senku nodded eagerly. There was no way he could lie, not at this point. “Yes! Tsu-Tsukasa, please, n-need you!” Senku was sure that if Tsukasa kept going, he was going to come around his tongue and fingers. But he didn’t want that—he wanted to be filled up with Tsukasa’s alpha cock, to be knotted. He wanted… “Alpha, please… breed me…!” </p><p>Tsukasa’s voice dipped back into that lower register again as he replied, “Senku… you…” He sighed and pulled away completely. “Let’s talk later, once I’ve taken care of you, okay?” With that, he leaned over and dug around in the bedside table until he found a bottle of lube. </p><p>Senku looked back up at him. “You don’t need that,” he murmured. “I’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Ten billion percent certain.” Senku leaned up and dragged Tsukasa into a kiss. Within moments his head hit the pillow once more, lips still locked with Tsukasa’s as they made out at a slower, more leisurely pace. It felt so good, but all too soon Senku was panting and squirming as the heat in his body continued to grow. “Tsukasa, alpha, <em> please…!” </em></p><p>“I’m here,” Tsukasa whispered. He pulled away from Senku just enough to work his pants off his hips. His shirt and boxers followed shortly after, revealing his erection to Senku’s gaze. </p><p>Senku’s eyes widened at the sight. “Oh…” Tsukasa was so big! Senku couldn’t help wondering if he’d be able to even <em> take </em> it all, but the thought only made him hotter. Tsukasa settled between his legs once fully nude, letting his fingers trail up the insides of those decadent-looking thighs.</p><p>Senku whined at the touches. It was so close to where he needed to be touched, yet so far. He was starting to get desperate. <em> “Alphaaaaa,” </em> he grumbled. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands…” </p><p>“Don’t you dare,<em> omega,” </em> Tsukasa growled. His voice was low again; Senku shuddered in anticipation at the threat. He punctuated his point by grabbing Senku’s wrists and holding both of them above his head with one hand. The other slid back down Senku’s body—grazing over his nipples, stroking his belly, and finally wrapping around one thigh to heft Senku’s leg into the air. The position spread him wide and made him gasp in surprise. “You’d better be ready.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I’m ready, alpha, fuck me!”</p><p>“Good omega.” And with that, Tsukasa began to press inside.</p><p>Senku’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open in a wordless cry at the feeling of Tsukasa’s length breaching his hole. <em> Oh gods! </em> Even with all the preparation they’d done, the stretch nearly overwhelmed him. It was all he could do to wait and force himself to continue to breathe. But slowly, surely, his body relaxed around Tsukasa’s length.</p><p>Tsukasa leaned down and brushed a kiss against Senku’s sweat-covered brow. “Can I move?” he breathed.</p><p>“Yes!” How many more times would he have to say it? “Tsukasa, <em>please,</em> I need you!”</p><p>That seemed to be all the more permission Tsukasa needed. He began to rock his hips, sliding out and back into Senku—filling him up so well, stretching him wide with every stroke. Now that he’d gotten used to the stretch, the pain had faded, and pleasure was quickly filling the void. “Haah, yes, so good!”</p><p>The hand around Senku’s wrists moved down to lift his other leg. At the new angle, Tsukasa’s length made direct impact with Senku’s prostate. <em> “Haaaah!” </em>His eyes opened wide as he cried out. Pleasure ricocheted through his body, shaking him to his very core. He had no idea it could feel this good! On the rare occasions he went through heat, it never felt like this!</p><p><em> “Senku,” </em> Tsukasa panted for breath. His hair hung down around them like a heavy curtain as he leaned over Senku and fucked deep into him. “Fuck, Senku, you feel so good… so tight…”</p><p>Looking up into Tsukasa’s amber eyes, Senku pulled him down into another kiss. It just felt so good, so <em> right </em> to kiss him… tears began to drip from Senku’s eyes at the realization that he might have never gotten to see Tsukasa again. The alpha pulled back quickly when he realized what was going on. “Am I hurting you?”</p><p>“No—feels so good!” Senku’s back arched and a strangled cry was ripped from his throat when the head of Tsukasa’s cock hit his prostate again. “More, more, n-need you! Need your knot!”</p><p>Tsukasa groaned and nodded. “I’m close… I’ll give you what you need.” Senku could feel it: the knot began to tug at his rim every time Tsukasa slid in and out. “Senku… I…”</p><p>Looking up at Tsukasa in confusion, Senku opened his mouth to ask what Tsukasa wanted—but another impact to his prostate made him cry out. <em> “Ts’kasaaaaahhhh~!” </em> This time it was too much for him. His tunnel spasmed around Tsukasa’s length as he came, spilling ropes of watery omegan cum over his stomach while slick flooded out of his hole between Tsukasa’s thrusts.</p><p>The feeling of Senku’s orgasm seemed to be enough to push Tsukasa past the point of no return, as well. He sank home one last time before his knot popped. His cock pulsed and twitched inside Senku, growing even larger as he pumped jet after jet of seed into the pink tunnel. “Hnnngh… Senku, you feel so hot inside… Such a good omega…”</p><p>“Tsu… kaaah… please…” Senku was exhausted after such an intense orgasm, but he couldn’t—he couldn’t let this be it. He’d dreamed of Tsukasa, thought about him every day for the past ten years… he could only hope… “Tsukasa, make me yours, <em> please…” </em></p><p>Tsukasa’s fingers gently brushed sweat-dampened locks of hair from Senku’s face. He arranged their bodies so that Senku could rest against his chest as they waited out the tie. “Don’t be silly… that’s just the heat talking,” he said quietly.</p><p>“I swear it’s not! Tsukasa… you don’t… you don’t have a mate, do you?” Senku’s voice trembled as he asked the question. If he was too late…</p><p>Tsukasa blinked in surprise, but shook his head. “No… I haven’t exactly had a lot of time for dating or relationships. And I guess I just… never found the right person. But you can’t seriously—”</p><p><em> “Yes, </em> I can,” Senku interrupted. “I haven’t been able to forget you, Tsukasa. I never stopped thinking about you, even when things got busy and we didn’t talk to each other… I watch all of your matches. I still dream about you, about our childhood together. You’ve always been the one for me, ten billion percent.”</p><p>The silence stretched on between them for a long moment. Senku held his breath; he’d never intended to spill his guts like that… but if Tsukasa wasn’t interested in him like that…</p><p>Suddenly, Tsukasa’s hips jolted up, forcing his cock even deeper inside. <em> “H-aaaah! Tsu—” </em>His eyes went wide in surprise; the thrust rubbed the head of Tsukasa’s cock against his prostate and made his spent cock give another weak twitch of pleasure. “Tsukasa…?”</p><p>“You… how do you do it?” the alpha growled. “How do you always manage to make me fall apart with just a few words…” A weak chuckle slipped from his throat. </p><p>“Tsukasa… are you saying you like me?”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” he murmured. “I’m saying…” Before he could finish the sentence, his mouth found Senku’s scent gland. His tongue laved over it once, twice, making Senku moan and twitch in pleasure before crying out wordlessly at the feeling of teeth sinking into his skin. When he pulled back, he whispered in Senku’s ear, “I’m saying I love you.”</p><p>The tears coursing down Senku’s cheeks were countered by pure joy in his scent. “I love you too, Tsukasa.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>